My Lovely Neko
by Kuroshitsuji666
Summary: Sebastian's parents died on a car accident when he was 5 yrs. old which resulted him staying in an orphanage...when he was 6 yrs old he have met a cute kitty...when he was 10 yrs old he have encounter the kitty once again but this time the kitty turned into a... sorry I sucks when it comes to summaries...please just read the story..SxC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! umm.. actually Im just re-uploading this story from my another account yoru666 actually I had written this story 2 years ago and I lost interest of it, and also lots of stuff happened so i did not check my account at all -_- so the reason that i re-uploaded this story in this account because my e-mail address was deactivated...I guess actually I dont know what happened to my e-mail at all I cant even open my fb account and some accounts that are connected to that e-mail.. I really did tried to reactivate it but it doesn't work and Im not using my real name in that e-mail lol, i was using an anime name...so starting today im gonna upload this story in this account ( )

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sebastian's POV

It's a very fine afternoon and since its playtime every girl and boy in the orphanage can go outside and play or relax in the park.

"OKAY! Everyone remember the RULES!...Rule number one do not talk to strangers, Rule number two don't go far away from each other and Rule number three please behave properly... Is this clear?" ask Miss Hanna, she is the one who take care of us since our parents abandon us, doesn't want us anymore or since our parent's died.

"YES! Miss Hanna" replied by the girls and boys.

_-*SKIP TO THE PARK*- _

When we get there mostly the girls and boys go straight to the playground while the other few just sit in the bench and relax or talk to each other. 'Finally! I can go and visit my tree house..it's been a while since I get to visit it' I thought. Before I was going to go my tree house I have to check if Miss Hanna is paying attention to me or not, and since she is sitting on one of the benches near the play ground and she is also busy looking out to some of the kids she can't notice that I will be gone. As I was slowly going to my secret place which is my tree house I can feel that someone is following me but when I look behind me there's no one there. ' It must me my imagination..I mean nobody notices that I'm gone there too busy' I thought. I continue to walk until I've reached my destination my tree house, and if your wondering why I have a tree house well I have found out this abandon tree house when I was 6 years old.

_-*FLASH BACK*-_

_It's been a year since my parents died on a car accident. ' i-I c-ca-can't believe that there died' I thought. As I am about to cry Miss Hanna said something about going to the park. I love going to the park because me and my parents always go to the park every Sundays. When we have arrived there Miss Hanna is busy looking out to the other kids so I just sit in the big tree near the playground 'I miss my parents..It's been a year but I can't move on...I want my parents back!...If we didn't go for that STUPID TRIP! IF I DIDN'T FORCE THEM TON HAVE THAT TRIP THEN THEY SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED! I WILL NOT END UP HERE IN THIS ORPHANAGE !' I thought._

"_Meeooowww~!"_

"_HUH?! A cat?!" I said _

"_MEOOOWW~!"_

'_Where the cat I can't see it' I thought. I look around me it seems that nobody notices it._

"_MEEOOOOWWW~!"_

'_It came from behind me!' I turn around but there's no cat. 'I wonder where is the cat..and where that noise came from..and seriously it's creeping me out!' As I was about to leave there I caught a glimpse of a tail..'Ohh! that must be the cat's tail!' then I slowly made my way to the tail but when I got closer the cat or should I say kitty because it's to small, the kitty ran away so I chase after it I didn't know where I was going as I continue to chase the kitty._

"_-pant-pant- that kitty is very fast I wonder where it is.." I said_

"_meeooww~!"_

_I turn around and then I saw a very cute kitty it have a shiny teal color pur, and a beautiful sapphire eyes._

"_Meeoow~!"_

"_OH! MY! YOUR SO CUTE!" I said out loud._

"_meeoow~!"_

"_Hey..kitty do you have an owner?"I said 'wait! I'm taking to a CAT! It can't understand me!'_

"_Meeoow~!"the kitty says and then shakes its head._

"_Umm..that means you don't have an owner right? Kitty?" I ask_

"_meow~!" the kitty nods its head. 'I can't believe this kitty really understand what I'm taking about!' _

"_MEOOWW~!" the kitty the suddenly climbs into the big tree that I have just notice and then I realize that there's a big tree house on top of the tree._

"_KITTY?!" I ask._

"_Meeeooooww~!"_

'_it seems the kitty wants me to go there..well I wanna know what's up there' so I climb the tree luckily I'm good at climbing since my father teach me how to climb trees. So when I get up there it seems that the tree house have been abandon long, long time ago..there an old single bed, an old small table and an old chest box I was about to go and open the chest box but the kitty jump at me._

"_Meeooww~!"_

"_what is it kitty?" I ask_

_The kitty's ear twitches and.._

"_SEBASTIAANN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

'_OH MY! ITS MISS HANNA I FORGOT I HAVE TO GO NOW!' as I was about to say goodbye to the kitty it was gone._

"_Kitty?"_

"_..."_

_There's no answer_

"_SEBASTIIIAAANNNNNN! WHEEREEE AREEE YOOOUUU!"_

"_I really have to go now" I said _

_When I get there I saw Miss Hanna she's really worried and also the children in the orphanage. Then I get scolded, given a very long lecture and a full of questions. _

_-*END OF FLASH BACK*-_

And since that I that day I have never saw the cute kitty again

"I wonder where's the ki-" I stopped because I can feel that someone is starring at me 'maybe someone really followed me here...who could it be?!' I turn around and saw...

"KITTY!" I shouted, Kitty looks cute as ever but I can sense that there's something wrong with kitty.

"kitty?" I ask.

"meow~!" kitty slowly made its way to me until "you have grown a lot Sebastian"

"HUH?! WHAT TH-! I shouted ' NO! IT CAN'T BE! KITTY! HE! UMM! HE'S!-' in front of me stand a beautiful boy with a shiny teal hair and a beautiful sapphire eyes...the boy also have a cat ears and a tail.

"No need to be afraid Sebastian, It's me Kitty" the boy said.

"Umm..n-no!..i-IT c-ca-CAN'T B-!" then I collapsed. Last thing I saw is the worried face of the cute boy.

* * *

Sorry If there's some mistakes in my story .

R & R

X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian's POV

"Ugghh…my head hurts…where am I?" I look around me and found out that I am in a living room and then I also found out that I am not alone because the cute boy from earlier is sleeping soundly to a another sofa across from me. 'Damn…this boy is more cuter when he's asleep and he look so peaceful and frag-' My train of thoughts is being interrupted by a load annoying squeal.

"Kyaaaa~!"squealed by a blonde boy, he have a tortoise blue eyes and a cat ears and tail.

"wait…WHAT?! A c-CAT EARS AND TAIL?"

' oops.. I have said it out loud..but seriously what's with this people today they have cat ears and a tail..umm maybe it's a costume…YES! That's it he have a cat ears and tail because this is a costume party and maybe I am invited to this party because…ughhh…Im soo confused…'

"Ughh..What's with the shouting?! Can you morons keep it down im trying to sleep!" the cute boy from before said.

'hmm..he looks adorable than intimidating person' I thought.

"Neehh~! Cieell~!" purred by the blondie.

"What do you want!" Said by the cute boy which is named Ciel.

"Is he your mas-" The blodie was being interrupted by another..

"BOOM! BANG! CRASH!"

"BARD! YOU IDIOT!"

"What?! Its not my fault!"

"Then if its not yours then WHO?!"

"BLAME THE FUCKING OVEN!"

"Ekk! Bard don't curse its bad! And Maylene…Bard is right its not all his fault.."

"hohoho.."

'umm..what's that all about?!...and what's with the hohoho?..is there a Santa Clause here?!'

"Hmm… I know what your thinking Ciel don't worry I'll take care of it..only because poor hottie over there looked soooo confused" said by the blondie.

"Tch!..FINE! just go and take care of those four idiots before they start kicking each other's ass." Said Ciel. And after that the blondie leave to take care of the four idiots Ciel was talking about.

"So spit it out!" Ciel said. 'Spit out what exactly?' he seemed to have read my thought because…

"Your confused right… so asked me anything and I will answer it"

"all o it?" I ask

"yeah..so hurry up"

"umm…where am I?"

"Well as you can see were in a living room" Ciel said with an evil grin.

'Is he trying to piss me?...ohh well I should play along..he looks adorable when he's angry'

"My, my, I am clearly aware that I am in a living room" I said

"Hmp! Then if your aware then why did you ask?!"

'Oh MY! He's piss now..he's easy to tease..' I chuckled which pissed him more.

"Well I-"

"FINE! Your in the PHANTOMHIVE MANOR! Which is MY MANSION!"

"w-wait..A m-MANOR?!"

"Yes.."

"okay… so why did you bring me here?"

"hmm.. good question..actually I brought you here for some reasons..anyway –"

"Some reasons? What reasons? Can you be more specific?"

"well as you can see I am no ordinary human…I am a half-human and a half cat demon"

"ohh..so that explains the cat ears and tail.."

"your not scared t all?" Ciel said with an amused expression.

"hmm..no..just more confused than before.."

"Tch! Anyway as I was saying-..why are you grinning like an idiot?!"

"well it seems like your giving me a lecture like a history teacher actually." I said while grinning.

"Ugghh…"

"hmm..so you're a high tempered person I see…"

"OH SHUT UP AND LISTEN WOULD YOU!"

"Yes, my lord"

"JUST SHUT UP YOUR NOT MY BUTLER!"

"soo..what am I?"

"JUST SHUT UP! AND LISTEN!"

"Okay.."

"soo.. as I was saying I am a half human and a half cat demon…and since I am not a fully grown neko I need a master which is a human like you…and I need to serve that master and accomplished everything my master desired until I am 18 years old!"

"hmm…why do you need to served him or her?"

"It's a tradition"

"okaayy..is that the reason you bring me here?"

"Yes.."

"you want me to become your master"

"yeahh..so what?! Do you want to be MY master?"

"ummm…why me of all people?"

"well.. you're the only human I know and… when I meet you I think your not a bad person…"

"fine"

"fine?! Whats fine?!"

"I will be your master"

"okay but be reminded that you will be my master for 5 years since I am still 13 years old"

"its fine with me"

"Hmmm..lets start our contract"

"Contract?"

"Yeaahh…Anyway stop with the questions"

Ciel then stands up from the sofa and goes at my direction…until he was so close that our lips is few centimeters away.

"w-wai-Wait! CIEL! What are you d-" Ciel's lips crashed into mine. 'ohh…his lips is so soft and-' unfortunately ciel moved away and..

"AAAAHHHH! IT HURTS!" I look at my left hand and see it glows 'ugghh..it hurts soo bad!' I then look at Ciel and saw his right eye is glowing too but Ciel doesn't looked hurt or anything 'ugghh..i-I f-feel d-di-dizzy' and after that I collapsed for the second time the last thing I saw was Ciel licking his lips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry If there's some mistakes in the story.. ={

R & R


End file.
